


Lie

by SharpestRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What," he asks her one afternoon. "What colour is it you think of your hair as, naturally?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

"What," he asks her one afternoon. "What colour is it you think of your hair as, naturally?"

It's summer, and summer is supposed to be seasides.

And holidays.

And long hours spent entirely free of cares.

It used to be.

She considers the question.

Takes into account how the answer would hurt him.

Wounds still fresh, cut open over old scars.

It is impossible, she supposes, to become used to such a thing.

Even with experience.

So she keeps the reply she would give to any other locked up within her changing features.

And tells a lie.

"Pink," she says.


End file.
